Avengers Origins: Hawkeye
by Selsoquer134
Summary: Universo alternativo en el que cada miembro de los vengadores posee una historia diferente. Clint Barton un hombre que busca venganza contra aquel que acabó con los suyos. Leer explicación adentro.
1. Explicación

Primero que nada quiero aclarar que éste es el primero de una serie de relatos interconectados en los que procederé a relatar mi propia versión de la historia de cada uno de los vengadores principales, incluyendo algunos poco reconocidos (por ahora) en el universo cinematográfico de marvel, como por ejemplo Ant-man y Black Phanter.

He querido empezar con Hawkeye porque aunque muchos consideren que es un personaje casi sin importancia para este grupo de superhéroes, a mi me parece que es una pieza tan imprescindible que complementa casi a la perfección a los Vengadores.

En esta serie de historias pueden llegar a encontrarse cosas que contradigan a la historia original de cada héroe que se mencione, pero de nuevo recalco que es mi propia versión. Puede que se incluyan nuevos personajes que ayuden a avanzar la trama.

Hawkeye es un personaje creado originalmente por Stan Lee y dibujado por Don Heck. Mi uso de éste personaje y de cualquier otro de la franquicia no tiene ningún propósito comercial y es sólo por diversión.


	2. I

La pintura de los tallos de lirios parecía brillar fuertemente a la luz de las velas que se habían encendido en aquella cripta en la que se celebraban las reuniones secretas de aquella organización. Cada uno de ellos tenía algo diferente en su apariencia aunque si le hubiesen preguntado a alguien común no habría sabido expresar la diferencia. La diferencia no estaba en sus cicatrices, parches o prótesis robóticas que sustituían brazos y piernas, se hallaba en su mirada, una mirada tan fría y sin emociones que podría hacer retroceder hasta al más valiente. Los murmullos cesaron al instante en que un hombre ataviado con un hábito que tapaba su cabeza se colocó en lo alto de una especie de tarima natural que se había formado en aquel lugar.

― Nuestro tiempo de estar en las sombras ha llegado a su fin ― exclamó con una voz primitiva y gutural aquel hombre mientras se destapaba la cara para rebelar una apariencia que antaño pudo haber sido atractiva pero que ahora no era más que un montón de cicatrices que deformaban hasta lo que parecía el límite ―. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo volveremos al mundo y haremos que esas primitivas criaturas aprendan a temernos. Estamos en lo más alto de la cadena evolutiva. Somos lo mejor que le ha sucedido a éste mundo. ¿Quiénes somos?

― ¡Beta humanos!― contestaron todos los presentes al unísono haciendo vibrar las paredes.

― Y ahora ― exclamó el líder con una sonrisa tétrica―... Que empiecen los fuegos artificiales.

* * *

><p>Pieter Janssen caminaba casi inconscientemente hacia la UvA o University of Amsterdam mientras jugueteaba de forma casi infantil con aquel regalo que acababan de darle. Con tan sólo 18 años estaba a punto de conseguir su doctorado en neurobiología con una nota tan excelente que desde hacía años le habían confirmado un empleo bastante lucrativo. Sin embargo, detrás de aquella sonrisa de ilusión se abría paso una sensación de inquietud que no conseguía explicar. Tras unos minutos de cavilar sobre eso decidió que no era nada importante y sin notarlo sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia aquel que le había enviado aquel presente desde América.<p>

Habían pasado años desde que había visto a Gabriel. Su amigo había nacido en Italia un año antes que él. Sus padres se habían divorciado cuando sólo tenía tres años y tras mucho pelear en los juzgados su padre había conseguido la custodia y para alejarse de todo decidió mudarse a la hermosa y antiquísima ciudad de Ámsterdam. Pieter y Gabriel se encontraron con cinco años en un parque infantil y desde ese día se convirtieron en amigos inseparables. Años después, aquel hombre que tanto lucho por su hijo murió en un accidente de tránsito cuando un conductor ebrio impactó su auto acabando con su vida al instante. Al día siguiente la madre de Gabriel, una mujer que usando su cuerpo como arma había seducido y estafado a muchos hombres de dinero, se llevaba a su hijo a América prometiendo que aquel pequeño nunca volvería a ver a nadie de aquel pasado vivido con su padre.

Apenas habían restablecido contacto un año atrás cuando Gabriel había cumplido 18 años y heredado toda la fortuna de su padre. Pese a lo cercanos que se habían vuelto de nuevo, aún no habían podido encontrarse en persona. Pieter estudiaba día y noche casi sin parar y su amigo se encargaba de la fundación filantrópica de su padre.

Cuando el zumbido llegó a sus oídos la bomba ya caía directamente hacía él. El mundo se ralentizó y todo a su alrededor desapareció. Solo eran él y aquel artefacto que de un instante a otro explotaría acabando con su vida. Aunque le costara admitirlo, temía morir. Pero el destino ya estaba escrito y era inevitable.

Y la bomba estalló.

* * *

><p>Los equipos de rescate buscaban insistentemente pero sin esperanza a cualquier sobreviviente de aquella catástrofe. Cuando vieron a aquel fornido hombre moverse débilmente se acercaron a él sin pensarlo dos veces. No era más que un destrozo humano, su cuerpo presentaba cientos de quemaduras y sus parpados parecían haber sido arrancados revelando unos ojos tan azules como topacios. A su lado yacía un papel de regalo arrugado y en su mano derecha, aferrado con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos, tenía unos lentes de sol marca Ray-Ban.<p>

* * *

><p>Los débiles sonidos de las maquinas en aquel hospital indicaban que aquel hombre seguía con vida, pero para el ojo entrenado de aquel doctor él estaba más vivo que muerto. Había pasado más de un mes desde que más de diez países habían disparado una bomba nuclear sin razón aparente y las relaciones internacionales se encontraban en la peor situación de la historia. Suspirando aquel doctor se acercó al borde de la cama del paciente y contemplo su ficha médica. Al instante frunció el ceño por la molestia al descubrir que habían colocado mal las diferentes lesiones de aquel hombre. Con mucha molestia buscó el nombre del poco profesional que había realizado aquel informe antes de recordar que él mismo se había encargado de hacerlo.<p>

Aquel paciente se había recuperado de más de cincuenta lesiones diferentes con una rapidez sobrehumana. Asombrado y asustado el doctor salió de la habitación gritando improperios y al borde de un colapso nervioso. Una hora más tarde un hombre de color entraba a la misma habitación. Con su limitada vista pudo deducir que se encontraba frente a uno de esos casos maravillosos en que la naturaleza se superaba a sí misma. Sonriendo Nick Fury salió del hospital con la certeza de que su sueño cada día estaba más cerca de ser realidad.

* * *

><p><em>― <em>_Pieter, ¿es que no lo entiendes? ― exclamaba la voz proveniente de la oscuridad que invadía al mundo ― Has superado la evolución humana. No necesitas comer, dormir o entrenar ya que tu cuerpo hace todo eso por sí mismo. Un talento como ese no puede ser desperdiciado. Te necesito, SHIELD te necesita._

_El color ha vuelto al mundo, me siento como un idiota siguiendo un sueño que tuve al estar en coma, pero no tengo ningún lugar al que pertenezco ni a nadie a quien acudir. Parece una mala jugada del destino, mis padres, mis compañeros de la universidad, incluso mi amigo Gabriel se han ido. Estoy sólo. Nadie me necesita. No importa lo que diga aquel hombre. No pueden usarme. No pueden ni saber quién soy porque incluso yo no conozco la respuesta a esa pregunta. Pieter Janssen murió hace meses y sólo dejó una coraza vacía que vaga por el mundo buscando un motivo para seguir._

_Encuéntrame. Es todo lo que decía la voz de mis sueños. No sé quién era, no sé en dónde está, pero por alguna razón éste parece ser el lugar correcto. Por primera vez en mi vida sigo a mis instintos. Por alguna razón sé que mis preguntas serán contestadas si logró llegar a la cima de éste helado lugar. Debo terminar de escalar el Everest._

_Tengo problemas para controlar mi nuevo cuerpo. Fue tan sorprendente como aterrador ver lo que la radiación de aquella bomba había hecho conmigo. Mis células por alguna razón consiguieron adaptarse a ella absorbiéndola y usándola como una especie de combustible que la hace funcionar. Puedo pasar toda mi vida sin dormir, puedo estar años sin comer, puedo dedicarme a una vida más que sedentaria y no dejaré de estar en forma. Soy alguna especie de superhumano. Ahora que lo pienso eso significa que estoy solo en éste mundo de dos formas._

_Amanece cuando llego por fin a la cima. La vista es incomparable, pero no veo mi respuesta. No hay nada aquí. Sin poder evitarlo un grito desgarrador sale de mi garganta y rompe el silencio de aquel pacifico lugar. Puedo ver la gran cantidad de avalanchas que mi grito ha provocado, pero ya no me importa. Mi vida ha terminado._

_― __Ese fue un gran grito ― dice una voz a mis espaldas ―. Sabía que vendrías, de hecho, te he esperado toda mi vida._

_― __Se equivoca de hombre. Yo ya no soy nadie. He muerto._

_― __Eso puedo verlo, pero la solución es sencilla. Tú decides quien eres. Sólo deja ir a aquel que solías ser. Se alguien nuevo. Sólo piensa, ¿Quién quieres ser?_

_― __Mi nombre es Clint. Soy Clint Barton._

Clint Barton despertó sudando después de soñar con su mentor. Sin notarlo se había quedado dormido de nuevo mirando las estrellas afuera de su pequeña cabaña ubicada en Los Alpes. Su carcaj lleno de flechas reposaba a su lado. Sin notarlo las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro. En ese momento, con el sol saliendo e iluminando aquella cadena montañosa se juró de nuevo a sí mismo que vengaría a su gente. Vengaría a toda la orden del fénix de cristal. Destruiría al responsable de aquella matanza sin sentido y también con todos los suyos.

Él, Clinton Francis Barton, acabaría con todos y cada uno de los Asgardianos.


	3. II

_ El cielo de aquel lugar debe ser el más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, y aún así me trae muchos de los peores recuerdos que tengo. La primera vez que escuche de la orden del fénix de cristal solo contaba con 12 años. No recuerdo muy bien lo que sucedió aquel día, pero si me concentro lo suficiente puedo ver a mi padre gritar por teléfono a alguien exigiendo que se encontrara el lugar en el que "esa gentuza" se ocultaba. Mi padre, un hombre muy difícil de tratar, pero mi padre al fin y al cabo._

_El día en el que renací mi mentor me condujo a través de un pasadizo que al día de hoy me parece imposible de encontrar si no se sabe lo que se busca. Caminamos en silencio durante horas con solo el sonido de nuestros pasos y el latido de nuestros corazones. Sabía que mi destino se encontraba al final de aquel túnel y sabía que debía estar emocionado, pero todo lo que podía sentir era la bilis subiendo por mi garganta intentando salir._

_El sonido de metal chocando contra metal me sacó de mi ensimismamiento para notar que la luz al final del túnel se hacía cada vez más cercana, tanto que al salir de aquel pasadizo mis nuevos y sensibles ojos parecieron quejarse del dolor. Cuando pude enfocar la mirada supe que me encontraba en casa. Cientos de guerreros peleaban sin parar, chocando diferentes armas y defendiéndose con sus escudos._

_― Bienvenido al nido del fénix. ― exclamó mi anciano mentor y se alejó parsimoniosamente de mí. Esa fue la última vez que vi a aquel hombre en varios años._

_Ese mismo día evaluaron mi condición física. Me preguntaron por mi pasado y a pesar de llegar rápidamente a la misma conclusión a la que aquellos doctores habían llegado, no me miraron como si fuera un monstruo. Examinaron mis parpados regenerados unos días antes, probaron la fuerza de mis músculos impulsados por pura radiación y me obligaron a correr en una cinta durante toda la noche. Pero estaba feliz. A la mañana siguiente comenzó mi entrenamiento. _

_Comencé entrenando con la espada destacando rápidamente en su uso pero fallando gravemente con el uso del escudo. Pasó muy poco tiempo para que entendiera que la defensa no era lo mío. Aprendí a moverme con el sigilo de una sombra, pero por alguna razón empezaba a sentirme mucho más cómodo en la oscuridad. Me enseñaron a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, a esquivar proyectiles que se acercaban a mucha velocidad e incluso a aprovechar mi extenso conocimiento de biología para encontrar y atacar a mis enemigos. Pero el mayor descubrimiento llegó dos años después de mi llegada._

_Si me preguntan ahora si lo había notado mi respuesta será un rotundo no. Supongo que me fui acostumbrando a eso desde que mis parpados se deshicieron en la explosión. Aquel día mi mentor se acercó a ver mi batalla para avanzar de nivel. En tan solo dos años había pasado de rango "Pichón" a rango "Águila". Dependiendo del resultado de aquel enfrentamiento llegaría al más alto rango que la orden ofrecía, el rango "Halcón". Mi victoria fue apabullante, mi rival quedó tendido en el suelo inconsciente y no consiguió despertar hasta unas horas después. Cuando vi a aquel hombre anciano caminando hacia mí sabía que todo cambiaría._

_Me llevó a un salón apartado de todo lo demás en lo que yo supongo que es la parte interior de la cima del Everest. Aquel lugar estaba lleno de blancos perforados con anterioridad. Aquel fue el primer día que sostuve un arco en toda mi vida. También fue la primera vez que noté que no solo había sido mejorado físicamente por la radiación. Mi visión se había convertido en lo que al día de hoy aún considero la mejor del mundo. No fallé ni una solo de mis flechas, ni siquiera cuando mi mentor activó el mecanismo que hacía que se movieran a gran velocidad. Para el final del día ya nadie en aquel lugar me conocía como Clint, ese día me convertí en Hawkeye. _

_Con mi entrenamiento terminado había llegado el momento de dejar el nido y encontrar mi propio estilo. Lamentablemente para la gente como yo no hay muchas opciones en el mundo y terminé convertido en un mercenario. Acabé con muchos dictadores, robé mucha información secreta de las organizaciones más importantes del mundo y en el proceso gané mucho dinero, pero también caí en el radar de SHIELD. _

_Cuando aquel hombre de color tocó a la puerta de mi lujoso apartamento con vista a Central Park supe que mi tiempo de dicha acababa de terminar. Mostrando su placa e identificándose como Nick Fury entró sin que yo lo invitara a hacerlo. Con el parche en su ojo y su mirada penetrante me advirtió que debía abandonar la vida que llevaba y me ofreció unirme a él. Escapé por una ventana aprovechando un leve instante de descuido y decidí que era momento de volver a casa. _

_Pero llegué tarde, mi gente se encontraba sumida en una batalla. Una batalla contra unos guerreros vestidos de forma extravagante. Unos guerreros de mirada perdida que seguían las órdenes de un hombre anciano y raquítico pero en cierta forma superior a los demás. Mis compañeros caían tan rápido que no podía llegar a contar las bajas. Intenté por todos los medios atacar a mis enemigos con mi espada sumada a una que recogí del suelo pero todo era en vano. Su piel parecía estar blindada, nuestras armas no conseguían penetrarla. _

_Mi mentor luchaba en vano y fuera de sí contra varios enemigos a la vez, pero en su rostro se iluminó una sonrisa al verme. Con una señal me indicó que fuéramos al mismo salón en el que me entregó mi arco. _

_― ¿Qué sucede maestro?_

_― Por primera vez desde que nuestra orden fue fundada hemos encontrado a un enemigo que no podemos combatir. Mi único consuelo es que tuvieron que ser guerreros de un mundo distante y superior al nuestro. Nuestros oponentes no son humanos, Clint, debes huir, debes preservar nuestro legado. _

_ Asgardianos. Ese es el nombre de aquellos que acaban con nuestros hermanos. Buscan esto. _

_Mientras hablaba caminaba hacia una de las paredes de la habitación. Colocó su mano en un lugar en específico y una sección de la pared se levantó, revelando una espada guardada en su vaina. Era obvio que no era un arma ordinaria. Irradiaba poder. Al instante supe lo que mi maestro pretendía. Yo debía escapar con aquella arma, aprender a usarla y vengar a mis hermanos._

_― Esta arma ― comenzó a decir mi mentor mientras sacaba la espada de su pedestal ―, perteneció al fundador de nuestra orden. De hecho, nuestro nombre deriva de esta arma. El fénix de cristal no es una espada ordinaria, fue forjada por los mismos que forjaron las armas de aquellos que pelean contra los nuestros allá abajo. Un arma creada en un mundo muy lejano es necesaria para acabar con un guerrero de un lugar igual de lejano._

_Sin previo aviso mi mentor golpeó mi nuca, el sueño invadió mis sentidos y al instante el mundo se sumió en oscuridad. Cuando desperté me encontraba encerrado en una habitación que no había visto jamás en mi vida. La habitación del hombre que me había golpeado minutos antes era increíble. Tan grande como una casa, estaba llena de recuerdos y trofeos de batalla. Mi arco se encontraba sobre la cama al lado de un carcaj lleno de flechas moradas. El fénix de cristal brillaba con la luz de la habitación, pero al contrario de mis armas anteriores ésta se encontraba en el suelo._

_Mientras recorría la guarida de la orden en busca de la salida y pasaba sobre los cuerpos de mis antiguos compañeros las lágrimas surcaban mi rostro. Recorría el mismo túnel que hace más de tres años, sintiendo el mismo peso de la pena en mi alma, pero con la convicción de que obtendría mi venganza._

Clint Barton recorría el camino hacía su pequeña cabaña en lo alto de los Alpes recordando su pasado y sintiendo el peso de su espada en la cintura. Apenas penetró la_puerta supo que algo estaba mal. Segundos después el hombre sentado en el sillón tenía la afilada cuerda de su arco amenazando con cortar su cuello._

_― __¿Quién demonios eres? ― preguntó el arquero con una voz visiblemente molesta._

_― __Me sorprende que no puedas recordar a un viejo conocido ― exclamó el desconocido con una voz que Clint reconoció al instante._

_― __¿Gabriel? Es imposible tú estás..._

_― __¿Muerto? Podría decir lo mismo de ti. Es increíble lo rápido que pueden pasar 5 años, ¿no es cierto? Sin embargo, tengo una objeción, al igual que tú mi nombre ha cambiado. Ya no soy Gabriel ― exclamó mientras su cuerpo se convertía en llamas―, mi nombre es Earth. _


	4. III

Nota del autor: La última parte del capítulo contiene dos emails que le fueron enviados a Nick Fury, sé que en la parte de los destinatarios y los que los enviaron ("From" y "To"), no se ve claramente que son correos electrónicos, pero el filtro de texto de la página no me permite colocar el símbolo arroba. Espero que me perdonen ese detalle, intenté reemplazarlo con un punto, pero el resultado no termina de convencerme.

Además aprovecho la oportunidad para agradecerle al usuario "Eli Yuy" por su comentario. Espero sus reviews ya sean buenos o malos. Espero que disfruten leyendo como yo disfrute escribiendo.

* * *

><p>Clint Barton observaba a su amigo mientras éste se removía inquieto en el mullido sillón de la nave. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que lo había visto por última vez y tenerlo en frente para él era tan surrealista como que el reflejo de su espejo se moviera con voluntad propia. Por fin, tras mucho meditarlo, Gabriel decidió levantarse y mirar por la ventana. No sabía exactamente cómo debía sentirse, tras considerarlo rápidamente pensó que estaba feliz, pero muy en el fondo de su ser sabía que se sentía engañado y relegado a un segundo plano.<p>

¿Pero qué esperabas? se preguntó furioso. Había pasado años encerrado en su propio mundo, en su propio entrenamiento, en su propio resentimiento. Un agente pasó por su lado mirándolo con temor. Sabía lo que todos en aquel lugar pensaban de él, pero no le importaba. No era tan diferente del monstruo que se habían formado en sus mentes, aquella criatura despiadada que acababa con cualquier vida que se le antojase. Cierta parte de él se sentía aliviado de no haber terminado como Earth.

* * *

><p>Earth miraba por la ventana las múltiples formas que formaban las nubes gracias al viento. Podía sentir como éste le hablaba. No dejaba de hacerlo desde hacía más de un año. No recordaba mucho de su vida anterior, no sabía quién era en esos momentos, pero sabía que jamás podría olvidar el rostro de su amigo, porque fue lo único que pasó por su mente durante sus cuatro años de gestación.<p>

_Aquel día el clima en New York dejaba mucho que desear, una lluvia incesante e inclemente llevaba horas azotando el lugar, trayendo consigo un viento travieso que levantaba faldas, hacía volar sobreros y golpeaba con estruendo los cristales de las ventanas y las tiendas. Gabriel observaba todo desde su cómoda oficina en lo alto de aquel rascacielos. Su expresión de aburrimiento contrastaba perfectamente con la sobriedad de la decoración que lo rodeaba. Paredes blancas con una pintura valiosa cuyo autor no recordaba, varios muebles que notoriamente eran antigüedades y una computadora tan moderna que contradecía todo lo demás. Era difícil descubrir que en aquel lugar se decidía el destino de una gran cantidad de dinero que servía para mejorar una gran cantidad de aldeas en África. En un principio se sentía emocionado por ayudar a tanta gente, pero en ese momento de su vida sentía que nada de lo que hacía tenía sentido._

_Jamás había ido a esas aldeas por las que tanto trabajaba. Ni siquiera tenía algún indicio de que existieran, pero era todo lo que tenía y no podía hacer nada más. Suspirando salió del gran edificio y tomó rumbo hacia Central Park, la lluvia no lo molestaba en lo absoluto, por el contrario, parecía reconfortarlo, parecía decirle que no todo estaba perdido en su vida, que había una razón para que él siguiera con vida. Por primera vez en su vida elevó una oración al cielo pidiendo por una señal. _

_Y la señal llegó. Como una especie de broma de un Dios irónico la bomba cayó justo sobre Central Park, resquebrajando la tierra en aquel hermoso lugar y hundiéndolo en una absoluta oscuridad que no lo dejaba irse pero que tampoco tenía planeado dejarlo morir. _

_Podía sentir su corazón latiendo, pero sus pensamientos eran limitados y lo sabía. En un principio no lo notó, le tomó bastante tiempo, pero eventualmente sintió el movimiento. Un descenso lento y constante que lo llevaba a lugares que jamás habían sido visitados por un ser humano. Su gestación en la tierra tomó su primer año. Los siguientes tres años fueron prácticamente iguales, lo único que cambiaba era el lugar en el que se gestaba, el centro de la Tierra, el océano Índico y el cielo mientras era sostenido por el viento, pero el resultado siempre fue el mismo, su cuerpo se adaptaba al ambiente en el que se encontraba. _

La agente rubia pasó por detrás de Earth sacándolo de sus pensamientos con un estremecimiento nada normal. Le estaba costando en gran medida adaptarse de nuevo a la vida rodeado de humanos. Porque el ya no era un humano. Él no era nada que tuviese un igual en el mundo. A pesar de estar en un gran avión con más de cien personas, se sentía más sólo que nunca.

* * *

><p>La mujer pelirroja observaba embelesada el movimiento de caderas de la bailarina en el escenario. Hacía días que había terminado su misión, pero como de costumbre había decidido saltarse las reglas y estar un poco más en la ciudad a la que había sido enviada. El sonido del teléfono no la asombró, pero el nombre que mostraba la pantalla sí que lo hizo. No era muy común recibir una llamada directa de su jefe. A pesar de estar a kilómetros de distancia podía verlo con su parche en el ojo mirando molesto al vacío con el teléfono en la oreja.<p>

Natasha Romanoff movió el cursor en la pantalla táctil de su teléfono hacía el logotipo rojo para rechazar la llamada. Era obvio por qué la llamaban y eso la emocionaba en gran medida. El famoso arquero había sido encontrado y si sus conclusiones eran correctas, era el momento de encontrarse con un viejo amigo.

* * *

><p>Nick Fury colocó el auricular del teléfono de vuelta en su lugar y observó con molestia la pantalla de su ordenador. Suspirando abrió de nuevo el correo que le había mandado el líder de la investigación.<p>

_From: AWCienLab . SHIELD. PRV_

_To: NFCenOfi .__ SHIELD. PRV_

_Señor, los resultados que solicitó están listos._

_Los estudios realizados demuestran que los restos encontrados en el cuerpo pertenecen a un material nunca antes visto en nuestro planeta. En un principio se pensó que se trataba de oro, pero los resultados dieron negativo. La conclusión general es que nos encontramos ante algo que no comprendemos señor, pero a título personal señor sigo manteniendo mi opinión de que el material en cuestión es oro. Los resultados dieron negativo porque por primera vez en este mundo, estamos viendo oro al 100% de pureza. _

_Se despide._

_Dr. Alexander Williams._

_Lab. Geología._

_SHIELD._

Con un gruñido Fury movió el cursor hacía la flecha que apuntaba hacia la derecha para pasar al siguiente correo, enviado por el agente Coulson desde Japón.

_From: PCFieAge . __ SHIELD. PRV_

_To: NFCenOfi . __ SHIELD. PRV_

_No dispongo de mucho tiempo ya que la red no es segura. Lamento informarle señor que las investigaciones no parecen dirigirnos a ningún lugar. El cuerpo que encontramos no es humano. Creo que por primera vez desde que SHIELD fue fundada, nos hayamos investigando la muerte de un Asgardiano._

_Phil Coulson._


End file.
